


Wintercrest Extra Tidbits

by jcartworks



Series: Wintercrest Academy [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Like Messages and stuff, M/M, May Add Drabbles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcartworks/pseuds/jcartworks
Summary: Missing Information and Deleted Scenes from the Main Story





	1. Academy Information

** Phoenix House **

**Head of House:** Mark Fischbach/Markiplier

 **Prefect:** Luke Patterson/CaRtOoNz (Fourth Year)

 **Vice Prefect:** Tyler/I AM WILDCAT (Third Year)

 **Pet:** Hoodini (Long-eared Owl)

**Students:**

Evan Fong/VanossGaming (Second Year)

Anthony/ChilledChaos (Second Year)

Max L. Gonzalez/GassyMexican (Fourth Year)

 

** Azure House **

**Head of House:** Ryan Terry/Cryaotic

 **Prefect:** Jonathan Dennis/H2O Delirious (Third Year)

 **Vice Prefect:** Marcel Cunningham/BasicallyIDoWrk (Third Year)

 **Pet:** Duke and Lady (Gypsy Horse and Falabella)

**Students:**

Craig Tompson/MiniLadd (Second Year)

Cody/RacingCatz (Fourth Year)

Shawn Arthur/RitzPlays (Fourth Year)

 

** Eden House **

**Head of House:** Sean McLoughlin/Jackscepticeye

 **Prefect:** Ryan/Ohmwrecker (Fourth Year)

 **Vice Prefect:** David/Daithi de Nogla (Fourth Year)

 **Pet:** Joe and Buddy (Ohm and Nogla’s pet dogs)

**Students:**

Brian Hanby/The Gaming Terroriser (Second Year)

Lui Calibre (Third Year)

John/KyrozGaming (Fourth Year)

Swag Dracula (First Year)

 

** Harmony House **

**Head of House:** Felix Kjellberg/Pewdiepie

 **Prefect:** Brock/Moo Snuckel (Third Year)

 **Vice Prefect:** Arlan/SilentDroidd (Third Year)

 **Pet:** Caleb and Conall (Wolves)

**Students:**

Mike Misetich/SattelizerGames (Second Year)

Scotty/fourzer0seven (Third Year)

Anthony/BigJigglyPanda (Third Year)

** Indigo House **

**Head of House:** Michelle Smith/TheRPGMinx

 **Prefect:** Adam Montoya/SeaNanners (Fourth Year)

 **Vice Prefect:** Scott Robinson/Mr Sark (Fifth Year)

 **Pet:** Cats (TBC)

**Students:**

Bryce McQuaid/BryceGames (Second Year)

Smitty/SMii7Y (Second Year)

Steven Matthews/ZeRoyalViking (Second Year)

 

** Staff **

Mark Fischbach/Markiplier: Gym & Math

Ryan Terry/Cryaotic: Languages & Self-Defense

Sean McLoughlin/Jackscepticeye: Shop & First Aid

Felix Kjellberg/Pewdiepie: Computer Programming & Animal Care

Michelle Smith/TheRPGMinx: Art & Science

Mark Johnson Jr./Gorillaphent: Security and General Enquiries

 

**Student Council Members **

President: Evan

Vice President: Luke

Secretary: Adam

Treasurer: Brock

Activities Social Chair: Jonathan

Student Representatives: Ryan

 

** Roommates **

**Second Years:**

Evan and Chilled

Craig and Brian

Bryce and Smitty

Steven and Mike

 

**Third Years:**

Jonathan and Brock

Tyler and Anthony

Lui and Arlan

Marcel and Scotty

 

**Fourth Year:**

Luke and David

Adam and Max

Ryan and Shawn

John and Cody

 


	2. or Chapter 10.5 : The Cookie War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I was planning on putting this as the new chapter until I've decided that it would only slow my plot down so I've decided to post this as a 'deleted' scene (just like movies these days).
> 
> Anyway, a new chapter is being written out as you read this. I hope you'll be satisfied with this tidbit for the moment.
> 
> Cheers! <3

The fight for the cookies has been going on for far too long. Even when Bryce tried to sleep, he could hear his friends running outside his dorm, screaming and yelling for a piece.

_“Tyler, give that back!”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_“Only after you give that to me!”_

Bryce always knew Craig to be a bold person with a sassy personality but he did not ask to hear that. He decided to give up on sleeping and head towards Jonathan’s room. After a few second’s debate, he took Ohm with him. As Bryce made his way upstairs, he decided that not even the circus is as crazy as this.

He calmly avoided Smitty sliding down the banister with Marcel close behind (“I will use this vase to red shell you, bitch! Don’t think I wouldn’t dare to!”), walked a different direction from where Brian tugged on the carpet that Anthony stood on, making him lose his grip on a bowl, dodged a water balloon that was thrown by Lui and hit Scotty in the face and finally pretended not to see Luke hanging from the chandelier and stealing a couple from an unsuspecting David’s bowl below.

Because of the loud commotion of his friends outside, Bryce, unfortunately, was not able to hear Jonathan who is equally loud inside his room and met an earful of frustration when he opened the door.

_“– PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! I’M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! UNLIKE YOU GUYS, I’M TRYING TO WAKE UP EARLY FOR CLASS TOMORROW –!”_

Bryce stared at Jonathan who is screaming at the top of his lungs, holding two pillows against his ears. Looking around, he was surprised to see Evan and Ryan also in the room. Ryan was yawning while leaning against Jonathan’s bed with his hair looking like a bird’s nest. Evan was hugging one of Jonathan’s many bears, an annoyed look on his face. Brock is sitting on his bed, eyes heavy with sleep.

“Oh hey, Bryce!” Ryan brightened up when he saw the blonde, speaking loudly to be heard over Jonathan’s screeches, “And you’ve brought Ohm with you, too!”

“How do you know about Ohm?” Bryce raised an eyebrow.

Brock, seeing Ryan realizing he slipped, quickly covered for him, “I told him about it. Figured it’ll be ok comparing to Jonathan’s collection here.”

Bryce turned his head around and observed the many different-colored bears in the room, “Impressive.”

“ _And_ creepy.”

Bryce rubbed his eyes and sat down next to Ryan, “Even if we’re not in the battle, we’re still victims of it, huh?”

“Ironically, yes,” Brock sighed, “Makes me feel like we’re the odd ones out.”

“Can someone shut him up?” Ryan groaned as he covered his ears, glancing at Jonathan’s still hollering figure.

Evan looked over his shoulder at Jonathan. Getting to his feet, he bounced onto the bed, scaring Jonathan and making him let out a loud scream.

“Evan, what the fuck?”

“Stop screaming, Jonathan. I’m trying to sleep. _We’re_ all trying to sleep here. If you don’t _shut up_ , then I’ll have no choice but to _hurl_ you out of this room myself,” Evan said exasperatedly.

“But you can’t exactly blame me,” Jonathan whined, throwing himself across Evan’s lap, “Those motherfuckers outside are the ones that just won’t _shut up_!”

Bryce groaned when an argument started between the two of them. He felt Ryan shifted next to him.

“That doesn’t mean you have to break our eardrums in the process. Just go out there and tell them.”

“ _You’re_ the president. Why don’t _you_ go outside and do it?”

“You’re the one complaining. _You_ should do it.”

“No. You should.”

“No. _You._ ”

“ _You._ ”

“ _You._ ”

Brock shook his head, “Match made in heaven.”

Bryce grinned at the statement then sighed dejectedly, “I would love to get some sleep, though.”

Ryan suddenly stood up, “ _I’ll_ talk to them.”

Bryce looked up, confused, “Ryan?”

He reached out to touch Ryan’s hand when someone pulled him back. He turned to see Jonathan and Evan holding onto an arm each, Jonathan staring at Ryan while Evan shaking his head.

“Don’t,” Brock whispered.

They all stared at Ryan as he walked towards the door and pulled it open.

“What’s going on?” Bryce murmured.

“You don’t interrupt when Ryan’s pissed, man,” Jonathan muttered.

“This is what Mike and Steven would call his ‘Beast mode’,” Evan added in a low tone.

As soon as Ryan stepped out of the room, Bryce felt himself being pushed aside as the other three scrambled after the storming man. Following them out of the room, Bryce saw other students started to come out of their rooms, grumblings and complaints rising. He arrived at the scene of the three hiding at the foot of the stairs and Ryan in the middle of the common room. The third year in the middle of the chaos started to take a deep breath.

Jonathan covered his ears.

“ ** _THAT’S ENOUGH_**!”

The entire house fell silent immediately. Everyone involved in the cookie war stared at Ryan with various expressions of fear and shock. The other boys who were not involved started talking in hushed tones.

“Here we go,” Evan mumbled.

Ryan advanced on the nearest victims, who unfortunately happened to be Craig and Brian, and started jabbing a finger at them, “Look here, you bunch of fucking half-wits. I have just about enough of your loud ass screaming and yelling for the _last three hours_! I don’t know about you but people are _trying to sleep_ over here! Where the _hell_ are your manners? Were you raised in the barn?”

“Shit,” Bryce hurried down the stairs to stop Ryan.

“Bryce, _no_!” Jonathan hissed as he tried to grab him.

Ryan turned to a shell-shocked Marcel and Smitty, “Are you guys not able to calm your big mouth for the night? Bryce starts his first day tomorrow! Are you guys trying to _ruin_ it? What were you _thinking_? Oh wait, you’re busy being too loud to _hear yourself think_!”

He whirled to David and Luke, but before he could get a word in, Bryce appeared at his side, grabbing his arm, “Ryan.”

The whole room took a huge intake of breath. Angry Ryan may be scary, but interrupting an angry Ryan can be terrifying. No one forgot how Luke ended up in the water fountain in the garden. Or the slightly cracked wall in the archery club room.

Dead silence.

David and Luke stared at Bryce. Craig, Tyler, and Brian were paralyzed in both fear and shock. Smitty looked at Bryce in amazement while Anthony in utter fear. Scotty, Marcel, and Lui gawked. Brock looked on worriedly whereas Evan in admiration and Jonathan in terror.

Bryce ignored them and continued to look at Ryan, “I’m tired. Can we just sleep now?”

For what seemed like a long moment, everyone watched Ryan pant, breathless from his yelling. Then, to everyone’s amazement and shock, he took a deep breath and nodded his head, “Let’s go, Brycey.”

Everyone watched the two walk away cautiously, keeping their eyes on the pair until they went back into Jonathan’s room.

“Holy shit!” Brian broke the silence in a strangled whisper, “Mike and Steven may be onto something.”

The Irish boy soon found himself getting beaten up with the sofa cushions from every boy in the common room.

"Bryce got lucky," Tyler said, ignoring Brian's waving hand asking for help poking out between the many cushions, "that's not even Ryan's scariest beast mode."

"Does it matter?" Jonathan rolled his eyes, "He's able to calm Ryan down. I count that as a win."

Everyone quieted down and continued to ignore Brian. Brock sighed at their childishness and went over to help.

"One thing for sure," Marcel said, grabbing everyone's attention, "Bryce is _definitely_ Ryan's Belle."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may consider taking requests on what scenarios you would like to see these boys get into in future chapters. I'll let you guys know.
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
